The stated purpose of the propose conference is to "encourage public domain research involving HMOs b enhancing the research capabilities of individual HMOs, fostering collaborative research, and influencing the national research agenda." managed care is a major component of the U.S. health care system, and HMOs are a very important facet of managed care. Because HMOs are a factor in th delivery of health care, they are in the enviable position of having the patient base (data) to investigate many of the most important questions about health care in the United States, such as concerns regarding quality of care, cost of treatment, and outcomes research.